niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
"Cliff Mantegna"
Summary Christian's difficulties with Kristin are exacerbated when his feelings for Julia are revealed. Jude is hired as an intern, to sexy and disastrous results. Matt is caught mid-threesome by Julia. Recap Kimber, dressed like a prostitute, waits on the side of the road for Christian to pick her up. He does and they start having sex in the car. When Kimber continuously bumps her head on the roof, she complains and gets out. Christian pulls around and gives her a ride. The next day Christian does a consult with Cliff Mantegna, a swinger who wants to get rid of his man breast. While consulting with him, he picks up the name of a swingers club and learns that he must send in body shots of himself to join. Jude takes Julia back to his place to study. There, Jude tells Julia that he wants to become a plastic surgeon and would like her to ask if he can intern under Sean. Julia finds some half naked photos of Jude and keeps one. Sean has just told Nurse Linda to not charge Megan anything when Julia arrives with lunch for Sean and asks about Jude. Sean says he'll run it by Christian. When Julia gets home, she walks in on Matt, Vanessa, and Ridley having another 3-way. When Sean gets home the couple talks with Matt and they soon begin to argue. Julia informs them that she is inviting the parents over to discuss the incident. Christian returns home to find Kimber in a nurse's outfit. Christian informs her he doesn't want a nurse and starts taking photos of her. When she learns what they're for, she seems hesitant but Christian talks her into it. At the office, Sean and Christian discuss the 3-way incident and when Sean complains of neck pain, Christian suggests he see the chiropractor he treated a couple of weeks ago, Megan O'Hara. That night, Sean and Julia talk with the parents. After being blamed for the incident, secrets come out, like Vanessa telling her parents about Matt's self circumcision, Vanessa's parents finding out she's a lesbian, and Vanessa finding out that Matt and Ridley have been secretly dating since the first 3-way. The next day Julia is back at Jude's house and talking about Matt. Jude doesn't see what the problem is and informs her that he is going to a swingers club tonight. Christian and Kimber arrive at the club and learn about the rooms. Christian's eye is caught by a brunette and takes Kimber into the girl-on-girl room. There, the brunette and Kimber make out while Christian watches. Later, Christian spots Jude and what appears to be Julia. When he confronts her he learns that it is just one of his newest patients and leaves with Kimber. At home Sean finds the picture of Jude in Julia's book. Sean and Christian both agree the next day to terminate Jude as an intern. When Christian does, Jude threatens to tell Sean that his partner loves Julia. After making some threats as well Jude leaves. Christian also has to inform Cliff that he has Hepatitis C. At home Christian works out when Julia arrives upset that he fired Jude. The two kiss and Julia informs him that she was thinking of Jude. Sean visits Megan and expresses his feelings for her and the two kiss. Music Guide Emerge - Fisherspooner Quotes